The sayajin invasion
by love-bv
Summary: The sayajins invaded Earth! Bulma, a unpopular student has to submit herself to their will. Will she accept? And what is it about the extinction of sayajin females? B/V please review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N : Wow, another story. I think you will like this one. I thought about it for a long time. Hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer : I do not own dragonball z. 

ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ

I was playing with my pen bored out of my mind. The chemistry teacher kept rambling about something, and even thought I didn't pay attention, I knew I would have a perfect mark in the next exam. Why did I have to go to school when I knew even more than the teachers themselves?

As soon as the bell ringed, I got out of my seat and walked to the bathroom. Why was my life so boring! I looked at my reflection. I wasn't popular. I was considered a freak because of my blue hair. I was a little skinny for my 16 years old. I couldn't wait to finish this year and finally be able to work fully as a scientist at capsule corporation's, our family business. Nobody here knew of my real identity with the exception of the principal. It was an idea of my father and I was pretty happy about it. How could I live thinking some people were my friends only because of my money ? 

I had one last class until the end of the day. I silently walked there thinking about my solitary life. At least, it was one of my favourite classes : physics. We were doing mechanics this session and I was finally able to express myself completely since the teacher gave me higher assignments to do. He knew I was well in advance on the other students. 

" Freak, where do you think you're going".

A cheerleader had me cornered. All I wanted to do was to get out of there. She was going to continue with her snapping remarks when the physics teacher intervened. 

"Go to class Chi-Chi. You know better than to terrorize Bulma. Do you want another detention? "

" No, sir. " She then walked away but not before whispering to me, "Till next time, blue head. "

I was literally shaking. Chi-Chi Mau was not only the most popular girl in this school but also the strongest one. No one knew how but she always had known just the right move to put her adversary unconscious for a few days. This is why nobody, especially me, wanted to mess with her.

She had dark brown hair and  large deep brown eyes. She was one of the prettiest girls of the school next to Cindy Lao who was the typically blond girl with blue eyes. However, Cindy, thought lacking in the brain domain, was very nice with everyone including me. She was the only one in this school who sometimes talked to me.

ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ

" Now, students, please read from page 31 to…"

The teacher was interrupted by a announcement made on the intercom.

" All students are asked in the auditorium, please, immediately ! This is an urgent situation. All teachers please report to my office. Thank you."

We all quickly scampered to our feet, scared of missing even one second of our free weekend time.  

When we were all seated, the principal asked to Chi-Chi Mau, Cindy and myself to meet him after the reunion. He the quickly dismissed everyone by saying that the school would be close for an undetermined period as every other school in the world. Immediately after his speech, a large commotion could be heard as I rapidly walked trough the dense crowd trying to reach my destination. I finally arrived to the principal office to be pushed by Chi-Chi who wanted "to get out of this hell hole as soon as possible" as she so delicately said.

We were met by a funny sight. The principal was scared out of his mind by three strangers. And, might I add, three pretty strong looking man. One had long black hair, another was bald and the last one had black hair pointing in every direction, a scar adorning his face. The bald one saw us and quickly said,

" Finally, they arrived. I never saw a race so slow. I guess we can now dismiss our host. "

He then formed a yellow ball in his hand and launched it towards our poor principal who died before our eyes. I screamed and Cindy fell unconscious. Chi-Chi did not utter a word. Who were those people ? They turned their attention to us and mentioned us to follow them which we did without a single protest. We finally arrived to the gym where the one with the scar said, 

" I am Bardock. This is Nappa and Radditz. We are aliens from a different planet named Vegeta-sei. We are sent in each school from this planet to chose three girls. One has to be the more intelligent, another the prettiest and the last the strongest. We won't tell you our motives yet. Your principal gently agreed to deliver your names and you will now follow us to our base with no complaints. Understood ? "

I could see Nappa eying Cindy very strongly. He suddenly appeared at her side and groped her and his comrades just laughed. I was horrified out of my mind as I saw Radditz approaching Chi-Chi very rapidly. I couldn't leave Cindy, the only compassionate girl I met in this school, dealing with this alone. Therefore, I sprang on Nappa trying to rip him from her. Unfortunately, he was clearly a lot stronger than me and easily flung me across the room. He then stalked towards me looking at me predatorily.

"I think you nee to learn your place girl! ," he roared.

" No I think you  need to see you can't just come here, announce us that you conquered our planet and ravish us. We are beings just like you, you… you…bastard! ", I screamed my temper getting the better of me.  

Anger flashed trough his eyes and he was on top of me in a fraction of second. He was about to strike me when my scientific mind suddenly kicked in. I struck a pressure point on his arm, then kicked him behind his knee. He then fell on the floor and I kicked him in the groin. I rapidly scampered off seeing the unbelieving look the other persons in the room  had on their face. Just as Nappa, who had regained his senses, was about to attack me, Bardock said in his native language,

" Stop, this one looks valuable. I think she is the intelligent one. She looks however capable of fighting and feisty. I will put her in the Multiple category. She could be a valuable asset to our future plan. Lets just knock them out cold and bring them to the base. "

They then quicker than the light hit us on a nerve of the neck and we all fell in a black void scared of what the future had in store for us.

ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ

A/N : Ouf! Finally finished. Remember, the most reviews I receive, the faster I will update. Adios! J 

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

J


	2. Chapter one

AN : I'm so happy you liked the first chapter. Since I had wonderful reviews, I decided to update very fast to please my reviewers so here you go!

Chapter one

' Urggggggh, my head hurts!' I slowly opened my eyes to be startled by a completely black area. I furtively looked around me trying to find a comforting presence only to see  Chi-Chi and Cindy asleep. This place where we were imprisoned seemed to have been sculpted directly in a mass of rocks. The two other girls were finally awakening from their deep slumber. 

"Briefs, you better tell me what is happening," Chi-Chi growled.

Now you could know me as a relatively passive and sweet girl, but ones who went trough  difficult phases were known to sometimes change their character greatly.

" Would you please shut up, Chi-Chi. I AM trying to find a way out of here, unlike other people." Surprise written all over her face, she shut up as I expected.

A roar of laughter suddenly filled the air as Bardock entered the room with some fruits.

"Good morning girls, I suppose you all had a great night of sleep. By the way, you shouldn't kill yourselves yet, wait to give us the pleasure of doing so! "

Me and Chi-Chi growled, not in the mood of physically attacking the big ape and be beaten to death. Cindy simply responded that she indeed slept well with the exception of a slight headache.

He gave us the food and said that we will depart in five minutes. 'It's not as if we have to prepare ourselves,' I thought.

We ate our small breakfast and finally got out of the cave.

Radditz, Nappa and Bardock were waiting for us. Bardock grabbed me and we flew away as Nappa grabbed Cindy and Radditz, Chi-Chi. We all screamed at the top of our lungs (even Chi-Chi ) until they threatened to drop us if we did not stop.

We shortly arrived at the "base" where there were thousands of other girls. 'Why aren't there any men?" I questioned myself. "Why would they want so much females?"

We were dropped as soon as we reached a gigantic circular dome. 'Guess it's their spaceship. Wow, it looks very advanced in technology. I hope I'll at least have a chance to throw a look at it before dying," I thought shuddering. 

Chi-Chi, Cindy and me all stayed together since we did not know anyone else. 

 " Briefs, even thought we do not share the best relationship possible what do you say we become friends to unite our capacities to better defend ourselves in the future?" Chi-Chi asked.

" Or course, Chi-Chi. Just promise never to turn your back on me. Oh, you can call me Bulma." I said even thought the prospect of becoming friends with such a mean girl did not seem so appealing.

" No problem. And B, call me Chi." A small smile flickered on her face disappearing as fast as it appeared. 'Well, at least I know she is capable of such an action.'

'The nickname wasn't the best but you can't hope to completely change one's personality only because of a small saiyajin invasion-can you? And maybe Chi-Chi had not always been so mean. Maybe some event transformed her in the person she is today.'

We heard Cindy squeak and turned our attention to the commotion in front of us. A well sculpted saiyan with his hair in the form of a flame made an appearance worthy of royalty. He walked out of the ship with his nose hold high and his blood red cape following him. He was not very tall compared to the other saiyans we had seen, maybe 5 feet 8 at most, but he looked as if the whole world belonged to him. Behind him could be seen the three apes that brought us here and a replica of Bardock without a scar. 

The smallest of them started to speak,

" Earthlings, you must wonder why you are gathered here. You see your presence is the only reason we did not blow up your planet yet. The lives of every human depend on you."

The silence that ensued could have rivaled the silence of death.

"For the next year, you will all follow classes in certain domains depending of your capabilities. Do not think this is a place like your _schools," _he spat, "you will have to give the best of yourselves since there will be a tournament at the end of the year where only the best of you will win and therefore stay alive."

Gasps could be heard all around us.

" You will know regroup by groups of two and follow one of these four saiyans."

We rapidly did as told, Chi and me staying together as planned. I was at first worried by Cindy but she seemed to have befriended another girl so we let her aloneand followed the one Bardock called Kakorrot. 

We entered the ship and I was completely baffled by the elegancy of it. The walls looked made of platinum and the decoration looked very sophisticated. It was all made of glass and in a  blue color. However, it seemed a bit too cold for my taste. 

We were indicated which room belonged to whom and  were  about to enter our room when we were stooped by Kakarrot's voice ,

" We will give you some time to get use to your new boundaries. In one hour, I will begin to retrieve groups and bring them somewhere to decide in which category each one of you belongs. Your clothes and other personal stuff will be given to you at the same time."

Seeing he had nothing else to say, everyone entered their respective rooms. I opened the door when I saw Chi-Chi being pulled by Kakarrot.

"Get inside the room wench", he barked to me.

Seeing the pleading eyes of Chi, I was about to muster all of my courage to refuse when Bardock interrupted us.

"Prince Vegeta wants to see us immediately. Lets go."

Kakarrot let go of Chi and we quickly scurried in our room. Chi was trembling. I was going to comfort her when I heard trough the door,

"Do you think it is about the extinction of females?"

"I don't…"

I did not hear another word as they went away. I silently thought about it, 'Is it about the extinction of saiyan females. That would explain why there are only human females here. But why would they make us take classes and …'

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud sob coming from Chi-Chi. 'She is not as invincible as she looks', I remarked. I took her in my arms and whispered comforting things to her forgetting for a while all the questions that were assailing me.

AN : Wow, that was the longest chapter I have ever written.  If you want the next chapter to get out soon, do not forget to review. There is even the possibility that I'll include a B-V moment! Adios! ;)

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	3. Chapter two

AN : Hey everyone. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I can't tell you how much I appreciate them! Thanks, thanks and thanks again!!!! Here is the well awaited chapter three. Have fun!

Chapter three

Twenty minutes after her traumatizing experience, Chi finally stopped sniffing and both girls decided to explore their new apartments. They weren't as bad as they thought they would be. All the walls were painted in a cream color.  They had a comfortable living room containing a burgundy couch and table. There were also two rooms and a bathroom. Bulma's and Chi-Chi's bedrooms had a double bed and a nightstand with a lamp, the sheets being burgundy once again. A little bathroom was relying the two rooms.

'How strange it is that the ship's halls are so cold when the apartments seem to be more cheerful,' Bulma thought perplexed. 'Well, capsule corps had better quarters but I guess I shouldn't be so difficult since we ARE prisoners,' she sarcastically added.

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a rough knocking at the door.

"I hope it isn't Kakarrot," Chi said.

"Well, there is only one way to find out," I responded while opening the door.

"I am here to bring you to do the tests, please follow me," a little girl with wild black hair sticking out in every direction said.

Chi let out a breath of relief.  
  


"So, what's your name," Bulma said attempting to begin a conversation.

"Humpphh, Calirma."

"And how old are you?"

"9."

"What do you…"

 "Could you please shut up until we get to  our destination or will you continue with your incessant ranting!" Calirma shouted.

Bulma held back a snort of outrage. 'Why is every one in this damned ship so uncivilized and sarcastic!' Chi just laughed silently. 'Uurggh, I hate this place. Why is this happening to me? I think I preferred my boring life!' Bulma stated.

Calirma stopped in front of a door and said, "We arrived. You will enter one at the time. Who will go first?"

"I will," Chi responded. She then entered the room and ten minutes later exited. She didn't say a thing to Bulma and simply returned to her quarters already knowing the path to go back. 

"It's your turn," Calirma told Bulma.

Bulma nervously advanced not knowing what to expect. 'Well, at least I know I won't die since Chi got out of there alive.'

The room was empty except for a table and two chairs placed in the middle. The walls were white making exception with the rest of the ship. A man with white hair and green skin walked towards Bulma and said,

"I will be the one to determine in which category you belong. Your name?"

"Bulma Briefs."

The old man tipped her name in a little computer looking machine.

" Your are quite intelligent as I see here. Bardock also said that you knew how to defend yourself. Is it true?," he asked.

"Well, not really. I just used a pressure point to distract him and that gave the time to punch and kick him."

" Huuum, I see. So you're an intelligent woman and you use your intelligence in every field. I guess I could put you in the multiple category as Bardock suggested. You will just have to know that the others may have an advantage on you in the fighting and training category since the majority already had martial arts classes. Do you wish to take both scientific and training classes?" he asked.

Bulma thought about it for a few seconds. 'I guess that I would at least learn to defend myself. I would not loose anything by taking those classes.'

"Yes, I do," she responded.

" Perfect. Now, your not beautiful to take the beauty classes. You have a choice for an extra activity between cooking, dancing and arts. Do remember that it will also be taking in account in the ending tournament by you doing a presentation," he added.

" I would like the dancing lessons, please," Bulma asked since she already had ballet and break dancing classes.

" Ok, it is done. Return to your apartments. Someone will come to take your measures for your new clothes and training gears. He will give you at the same time your schedule," he said, turning his back to Bulma already calling the next victim.

'Good bye to you too, jerk,' she thought.'

She walked to the room surprised by the fact that she had already memorized the way back to her quarters. Bulma knocked on the door and Chi opened the door widely letting Bulma pass.

"So what do you have for classes, girl?" Chi asked.

" Training, sciences and dancing. And you?"

"Training and cooking,"

Bulma lifted and eyebrow at the mentioning of cooking. 'Who would've thought that a girl as cold as Chi would like something like cooking!" Chi simply grunted something resembling like, "damn people always think a though girl doesn't like cooking…" Bulma tried to contain her laughter but soon couldn't and was shortly followed by Chi who decided to let go of her emotional wall. 

Knock, knock. 

" Hello, I am here for the measurements."

A little man with 6 dots on his face entered followed by two racks full of clothes. He took the girl's measures and typed them in a little computer on the racks, the clothes changing directly of form.

'How does this work?" Bulma wondered. 'Maybe my time here won't be so bad. They seem to have very advanced technology!"

The little man rapidly went away leaving their schedules on the table in the leaving room. Instantly, both women, being typical women, jumped on the clothes and played models for hours until they fell asleep, the fragile ties of a new friendship rapidly uniting them.

………………………………..

" Stupid girls, WAKE UP!!!" 

Bulma and Chi jolted from dreamland at the speed of light. 

" You two finally woke up! It is time for the allegiance ceremony to the king. Did you read your schedules?" Calirma roared.

'What schedules? Oh Shit! We forgot to look at them after our fit of laughter,' Bulma remembered.

The girls quickly put on the formal ivory dresses required for the event and the corresponding sandals and followed Calimbra to where the ceremony took place. They finally arrived into a gigantic room filled with thousands of girls, a throne being set higher to be seen by everyone. Steps were set in front of the beautiful carved chair.

" The king will call each type of classes which will have to swear fidelity and loyalty to the saiyan-jin by groups, the classes being sciences or training. If one of you does both, then you will have to swear loyalty personally to the king since the multiple students are very few and a danger to us if not dominated. Understood?" Calirma asked.

Bulma and Chi-Chi both nodded even thought Bulma felt extremely nervous about the whole thing.

All of a sudden, a trumpet sound could be heard announcing the beginning of the ceremony.

AN : I am SOOOOOOO sorry for the lack of B-V moment in this chapter. But I PROMISE you there will be one in the next chapter. I prefer updating little chapters faster than long chapters slower because they are more encouraging for me to write. Till next time ^-^ Adios!

P

L

E

A  
S  
E  
  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!


	4. Chapter three

AN : Thank you for all the reviews!!!! They really push me to write, it's incredible. I never thought myself capable of writing at such a rapid rate. Well, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Chapter three

All of a sudden, a trumpet sound could be heard announcing the beginning of the ceremony.

Calirma quickly said  to Bulma and Chi-Chi to kneel and lower their eyes since the king had arrived. A ruffling sound could be heard between the saiyans present as they cheered for their king.

" You may rise, " the king flatly said.

 Bulma couldn't see him throughout the massive crowd and took the opportunity to calm herself. ' I am strong. I am strong,' she repeated to herself. 

The intelligent and fighting classes had already been called when she remarked that Chi was missing. She was a little bit worried but remembered that Chi knew her way back to the room. ' She must already have sworn allegiance to the king,' Bulma though.

" You may all return to your quarters except for the few selected one that haven't sworn fidelity yet. Sleep well, you will need it, " he sarcastically said.

There suddenly was a bid rush since everyone wanted to get out of this dreary place and only left the prince, Bulma and about a dozen of other girls were left.

Bulma, seeing the king closely for the first time, discovered that he was quite handsome.  He had deep onyx eyes and an aristocratic nose. His flame formed pitch black hair even had a red glow. She felt a rush of heat engulfing her and watched as the other girls began to swear allegiance one by one. 

" Bulma, " a voice screeched though sounding muffled. Bulma was the only one who heard it since she was close to the door.

'It sounded like Chi,' Bulma worriedly thought. 'I can't stay here she needs me. I suppose I can sneak out and come back in time for my turn. It takes about two minutes by person and 8 are left. So I have about 16 minutes. "

Bulma discretely ventured out of the room- which wasn't too hard since the undivided attention of everyone was on the king- and she turned towards the source of the muffled sounds.

"Arggh…"

Now, Bulma started running. She finally turned a corner to tumble into a couple that was tightly attached. The girl fell in her arms and fainted. Her clothes were ripped in certain areas and some blood stained them.

'Wait, this is Chi,' Bulma discovered.

She looked to the opposite side and saw Nappa who was literally fuming.

"This time I will kill you bitch," he roared. He hit Bulma in the gut and she fled to the opposite end of the hall.

'Ow, my whole body hurts and my head is spinning!' Bulma was  trying to reason her way out of the situation when Nappa appeared on top of her.

Seeing she couldn't do anything to defend herself, she screamed.

"I hope you will rot in hell you over-grown  monkey!"

A vein popping on his neck, Nappa was about to blast her when a rough voice roared,

" Stop Nappa. I told you you had absolutely no rights whatsoever over the humans. Why are you trying to kill one of them? "

" She attacked me first, your highness! "

' Your highness?' Bulma repeated to herself. She painfully turned her head and saw the king standing before them looking furious. 

The latter was boringly waiting for the end of the allegiance ceremony when he heard a loud commotion in the hall. He then took the opportunity to rapidly finish the event and searched the source of the problems. 

Nappa let Bulma go and she fell on the floor roughly.

" Explain yourself girl, " the king rudely asked.

She quietly tried to stand up, muffling her moaning, and using to wall to help her up. She daringly looked at the king in the eye and said,

" He was trying to rape one of my friends. " She did not utter an other word thinking this was a sufficient reason to act the way she did.

" Nappa, you went against my orders. You and I will have a sparring session at six tonight to serve as your punishment. "

Napa visibly paled and turned around walking away.

" And you, " the prince added still frowning, pointing in the direction of Bulma, " will follow me into the throne room to swear allegiance to me. I will think of your punishment later. "

Bulma swallowed her saliva and difficultly followed him. Arrived to destination, she kneeled in front of the throne where the king was seated and repeated the words another saiyan just told her to say : " I swear allegiance to the saiyans and to the king of Vegitasei, Vegeta . "

"Rise. Now for your proper punishment. I know you have absolutely no skills in fighting so you will be put in the most difficult class of martial arts directed by a special friend of mine : Turles. " Vegeta then smirked.

"Well, this is not as bad as I thought,' Bulma sighed.

Vegeta, seeing  relief washing over her anguished contorted face, smirked even wider.

" Now, get your ugly face out of here, blue wench" he shouted since she did not move.

Bulma exasperated at everyone pointing out her physical anomaly and tired with the last exhausting events angrily retorted,

"Don' think too highly of yourself, you damn bastard, you are not the prettiest sight either! "

She suddenly felt cold metal pressing against her back and a pressing hand around her neck.

He looked at her directly in the eyes and smirking he approached hid lips to her earlobe.

"Oh, am I?, " he breathed. Her pulse quickened, from fear or excitement she did not know. Sensing herexcitement, he tightened his grip a little and threw her at the foot of the door.

"Do remember that this is your position now. You are at the feet of every saiyan. Never talk too me so disrespectfully again if you value your life you puny human! " he said glaring at her. " Now go. "

Bulma stood up still shaking and painfully walked back to her apartments where Chi was waiting for her, recovering from what happened earlier. They both hugged each other and cried. They both decided that would be the last time they would show such an emotion since life wanted them to be so hard to them.

They would not show any emotions anymore, they resolvedly decided.

AN : Yeah, another chapter done. ;) Next time, Bulma will have her first classes! It's all for now. Have a good day…or night!

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E  
  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!


	5. Chapter four

A/N : Hey, I'm finally back!!!!! You see, I always keep my promises! I should now be able to write a new chapter on a weekly basis. And do not worry, those who read Nobility, I will update very soon! By the way, the Vegeta we are speaking of in this fic, the king, is the Vegeta we all know and love, ok ! Not the one with the goatee! Now, here is the new chapter of The saiya-jin invasion. Have fun!

Chapter 4

The two girls having slept a restless sleep, woke up early enough to eat breakfast and dress up before their first class.

'7 o'clock! God I don't know if I will be able to keep this up,' Bulma thought as she picked up her schedule. ' Hum, fighting class until 12 o'clock, then lunch and science class until 6. Then 2 hours of dancing. Wow, I've got quite a day!'

She quickly changed in a crème coloured jogging suit, put on a baby blue pair of running shoes and placed her hair in a high ponytail. ' Maybe this fighting class will give me the possibility too add something on those bones,' she thought, looking at her reflection on the mirror. ' But for whom would I need to look beautiful anyways? For one of these apes maybe?' she asked at herself snorting.

Chi already having discretely left to god-knows-where, Bulma was left on her own. 'Better get use to it,' she realised.

As soon as she set foot out of her room, she met Calirma's eyes. 

″I will give you a tour of the ship so that you will be able to find your way by yourself in the future. Follow me, ″ Calirma stated.

Bulma followed without uttering a word, not in the mood of fighting which would probably happen if she said anything, since the little girl hated her more than anything. The tour was short and Bulma was once again surprised with how technology advanced the saiyans were. 

'Wow, I wonder if they know about capsules. I might as well not say anything about them. Their knowledge might be useful to me one day,' she decided, her thinking now axed on survival.

As soon as they reached a big golden door, Calirma said, 

 ″You are to never go pass that door if you value your life. Those are the royal quarters. ″

She then quickly scurried away as if she were scared and Bulma swiftly followed behind her  even thought she lingered a bit behind her admiring the beauty of the precious door. After a while, Calirma spoke again,

″ Here is the fighting area. Good luck! ″ she whispered laughing under her breath.

'Humph, I'll show her what I am capable of. Just wait and see.'

The fighting area consisted of a gigantic white empty circular dome. In one of its corners, there were 3 other little domes written GR on them and diverse training material which I did not recognise. There was a large group of girls in front of her- maybe 250 of them-and about 10 saiyans in the entry.

'I wonder what Gr stands for,' Bulma wondered.

As soon as she entered, the saiyan known as Kakarrot threw her a sarcastic look,

 ″ So her highness decided to greet us with her royal bosom. Mark my words. Next time your late you will deeply regret it. In other terms, you will receive the beating of a life time. Have I made myself clear? ″

Bulma mutely nodded, too scarred to reply anything.

″ Good. Now girls, you will be separated in groups of 25 and have one of us as your trainer for the next year. You WILL obey to us in every point and fight your best. Now here goes the list…″

Bulma  drifted off for a while tired of all those death treats she received in the last days. After all, she was not the strongest woman ever and 3 days ago she could not even stand for herself.

″ Now Bardock's students : Bulma Briefs, Chi-Chi Mau, Brista Do,… ″

' So Chi is in my group?' Bulma realised. ' Good, at least I will be able to ask her some help'

Bardock sent a chilling glare towards each one of his students once Kakarrot had finished his speech. They then all realised what kind of year of hell laid before them.

″ Follow me, we will start immediately, ″ he ordered. 

After one hour, Bulma could not stand it anymore and fell on the floor. Every thing seemed to spin around her. They had practiced kicks, punches, had done sit ups, push ups and so much more. But Bulma had never done those kind of things like the other girls. The most exercise she ever did was walking to one class to another. She failed all of her gymnastics courses. 

Chi did not go to see how she was doing but kept going on. ' Wow, I sure can count on her concern-can I?,' Bulma sadly thought. 'Our new friendship is not as deep as I thought it would be.'

″ Get up now, you weakling. ″ Bardock said. Bulma tried but fell once again on the floor. 

″Class is shortened today. You are all  dismissed except you Bulma.″ he said.

Brista, a beautiful redhead with the body of a goddess and green eyes then step beside Bulma and snickered. 

″I guess you won't be one of the survivors! Well, it IS better for me : I have one less opponent to care about, ″ she said and stomped away.

As soon as everyone had left, Badock picked Bulma by the neck and said, 

″ Look I know you did not have the same training as the other girls did but I see great potential in you. You first need to built your muscle mass and basic martial arts moves before you learn the fighting. Here is what I propose, I will shorten your general fighting classes to one hour since it seems to be the  maximum you can take. You will begin your day at 8. You can use your free time to do what ever you want. You WILL be mocked by other students, do not forget. But I am sure you are strong enough to take it. Then, at the time you are supposed to finish your day, you will come back here and I will give you a five hour private course.  I think this program  is best adapted to your needs. I won't lie to you : I will be very hard on you but I have faith in you. ″

Bulma stood rigid in her place, not believing what she heard, ' It is the first time one of those saiyans proposed something relatively nice to me. Well, not so nice since he will have the chance to beat me daily!'

″ I can I trust you. What tells me you don't want something out of this. ″ Bulma perplexedly asked.

″ Your right, I do want something out of this. You see all of my companions laughed  in my face when I put you in the fighting category. I want to prove them than you indeed have a great fighter's potential. ″

″ Ok then, it sounds fair enough. When do we start. ″

″Today, be here at 15 past 8 sharp. ″

I turned and reached for the door when his voice halted me one last time.

″Take more dancing courses in the morning. It would be  a good way to fill your new free time. ″ he said.

' Why,' Bulma wondered.

He immediately responded as if reading her mind : 

″ Well, you see, I think you need to work on your stability and your grace and that class will help you improve it. It will also help you form new sleek muscles. Now leave my sight, wench, ″ he said returning to his old self.

″ Bastard, ″ Bulma  muttered once out of his ear sight, walking towards the cafeteria. 

″I will show him, Brista and all those apes what I am able to do with those fists! ″ she resolvedly decided.

A/N : Here you go. I hope you all liked it. In the next chapter, we will see some V/B so hold tight and please REVIEW!  Do not forget : the more review I get and the fastest I will write!!! Ciao!

Love_bv   J


	6. Chapter five

AN : In response to all the nice reviews, I rapidly got out the fifth chapter. I hope you will all enjoy it!

Chapter five

Bulma carefully made her way through the bulky saiyans and the perplexed looking girls that were amassed in the cafeteria. 

' Wow, how can those saiyans eat so much,' Bulma wondered when she saw the mountains of food they inhaled. 

The cafeteria was a beautiful sight, maybe the most beautiful place of the whole ship because of its lightness. You could see the rays of the sun shining through the humongous windows that served as the walls of the circular room. 

Bulma, now feeling a little bit better, walked at the end of the line and chose to eat a whole meal since she was starving.

'I'm no better than those saiyans,' she stated, seeing her plates full of a kind of stew, potatoes, an apple, bread, a salad and a piece of apple pie. 

She found an empty place at a table between two girls and ate without uttering a word. She quickly finished her meal and walked towards the exit to go to her science class all the while thinking about what the future held in store for her.

'Hmmmmm, I wonder how this class will be.  Probably the most interesting one. I'll be the best…,'

"Hey, bitch, be careful!' a familiar red head exclaimed. "You just walked right into me. Of course, we can't hope to see you act intelligently, but really, walking isn't that hard : you just have to put one foot in front of the other, you idiot!'

Brista then laughed and was shortly followed by her little clique that was always following her.

Bulma, by that time, was boiling from rage but could not do anything since Brista was a lot stronger than her.

" Oh, is the little girl mad? It's not as if you could land a decent punch on me!" Brista added. " Oh, and here, that's for touching my flawless body," she said while pouring her orange juice on Bulma.

That was it. Bulma was completely furious. 

" YOU BITCH!" she yelled while jumping onto her. " I'll let you know that I am worth a thousand times more than you!" 

"Cat fight!," someone screamed.

It was not really a cat fight since Brista clearly had the upper hand and was beating Bulma into a bloody pulp. Rapidly, a big crowd formed itself around the two girls.

" Ah, and you thought you were capable of hurting me. How could an  UGLY thing such as you do that?" Brista sarcastically said while delivering an upper cut to Bulma who by now was barely capable of standing.

Bulma did not usually get mad when someone critiqued  her appearance but in the last few hours, people did not stop telling her how much she was ugly and she could not take it anymore.

" Arghhhhhh!," she screamed. 

And then something happened, something that no one was planning : Bulma was so angry that energy flickered around her, something that she would later learn was called ki.  Bulma, feeling energenized, kicked the unsuspecting Brista at a surprising speed and the latter flew across the cafeteria and fell unconscious when she was knocked on the wall. Bulma immediately fell on the floor, unable to keep her eyes open.

' I guess it was uneven match,' was the last thing she though.

……………………………..

' Arggggh, my head hurts, dammit. What did I do, kami, to have such a fate?' Bulma wondered while taking in her new surroundings. ' Okay, I've never been here before. Wait, those are the women's medical quarters. I must have been really hurt!'

She slowly got up, surprised to find the quarters completely empty. 'That's strange. Why am I the only one here?' All of the 10 beds beside her were empty and she clearly remembered seeing the men's infirmary full (as the rejuvenating tanks). 'It's logical since the saiyans always fight. But why isn't there a single saiyan woman ? In fact, I don't even remember seeing  a saiyan girl with the exception of Calirma. Why is that?"

Bulma did not have the time to dwell longer on her thoughts for she was interrupted by the voice of Bardock.

" Girl, your little scene in the cafeteria  pleased me very much. It showed to all of my companions that you indeed had some potential since you were able to use ki even though you were never shown how to."

'Thanks for caring for my well being, you pompous jerk,' Bulma thought.

"However, your little scene brought an uproar in the ship and the king caught wind of it. He decided to punish you with a sparring match next month-_against him_." Bardock continued.

"Hey, what will happen to Brista! Why am I the only one punished!"

" Girl, Brista won't be able to walk for the next month. She is still unconscious. That was a very powerful blow you delivered to such a weak creature."

" Thanks I guess. But why isn't she here?"

"She is in her room. The medics did not think it would be a good idea for you two to be in the same room after such a fight. Now, listen to me girl. I do not want you to fight with Brista again until the tournament in one year. Then, you  two will settle your disagreement or whatever it is. I don't want you to show you power publicly. You need to keep it as a secret if you want to surprise your adversaries at the event. Is it clear?"

"Yes."

" Oh, I've got you out of the science class after finding out that you were the heir to the capsule corps company. I mean, what is the use to put you in a science class if you already know all there is to know. This will give you more time to train."

Bulma, horrified at the possibility of not seeing a lab for a year, said

" Not that is not possible, I will go crazy, And there is so much things in this ship that I want to analyze!"

Bardock thought about it for a moment and said, " Ok, the Sunday will be your day off and on that day you may go to the lab. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Thanks a bunch Bardock," Bulma joyously said while jumping in his arms to hug him.

Bardock quickly got her off him and exited.

'Hey, he is not so bad. He is still a jerk but now I know that  he can also be a sweet teddy bear!' Bulma realized and then giggled.

Seeing she was by her own, Bulma looked at her watch and saw that it was already 5h45pm.

'Well, I guess it's time for my dancing lesson. I wonder what kind of dance we will have to dance?"

AN : I know this chapter is not the best but it is important to the story. Next time : Bulma has her first dancing course and we will witness another B-V moment! Hooray!!! 

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter six

A/N : Yeah, another chapter done! Thanks for the reviews and have fun reading this little piece of work!

Chapter 7

"You will now put yourselves in groups of 10 persons with a chosen head dancer that will dance solo while the others will perform behind her. Do remember to chose this person wisely since you will be judged on the quality and the beauty of your choreographies in one year. You have to chose three songs : the two first will be surely performed and the last will be danced only if you make it to the finals. Now, group yourselves! You have five minutes."

Bulma had arrived punctually to her class and had mingled in the flow of girls. She had even befriended a gentle brunette called Jennifer that had sparkling green eyes. They were both discriminated in high school thought for different reasons since Jennifer was very beautiful. She said that people hated her because of her high intelligence and her shyness. 

The teacher had then arrived. She had a magnificent body, well sculpted but not bulky. Her hair was long and blond and twisted on the top of her head as not to bother her while moving. 'Hey, maybe I will be able to sculpt my body like hers!' Bulma thought.

"Hello everyone, my name is Veronica and as you already guessed it, I'm a human.  I will teach you basic dance moves today and I want you to try and do the same movements. You will then perform them in front of your comrades okay? Now, don't be shy and feel the music."

Bulma had always loved music and dancing and had even taking jazz ballet, break dancing and hip hop dancing lessons. Therefore, she was very fluid in the domain and excelled while doing her little dancing moves in front of the other girls.

As soon as Veronica had finished her speech telling them to regroup, everyone had thrown themselves on Bulma wanting to be in her team.

" Oh, I forgot to remind you that Brista, Earth's well known dancer, will also be competing in this category. Those who want to be in her team come and see me please."

At that moment, a large portion of the crowd surrounding Bulma disappeared and she could finally  make a decision choosing Jennifer and 8 other girls who were excellent at dancing. They elected her as their head dancer and they began to think about what kind of songs would impress a male saiyan jury and audience.

" Girls, listen," Bulma asked," I've thought about it and came to a conclusion. You see, those barbaric apes don't want to hear songs about love or friendship but savage songs where the females submit to the males, where women do there every wish. So I thought that our two first songs could be 'I'm a slave for you' from Britney Spears and 'Whenever, Wherever' from Shakira. Then, if we do it to the finals, we could interpret 'I'm a survivor' from Destiny's Child. What do you think?"

Everyone agreed and it was set. They told their teacher of their choices and had the rest of the night to themselves.

' Well, at least, they have the night off. I don't,' Bulma thought while changing in her fighting gi.

She entered the fighting arena and saw Bardock waiting for her.

" Okay, we will begin with some basic moves and then I will show you how to use ki. I think that you should work more on your ki techniques and speed since you seem to already have a certain talent in this area. In two or three days, we will begin the training under higher gravity to make you also stronger. Let's begin."

And thus, they started. 

Later that night, Bulma entered her room, barely able to stand on her feet.

' Kami, please help me!' she prayed while falling asleep.

……………………………………………………………………

The week quickly passed by and Bulma was already a lot stronger than in the beginning. She was now able to fly and do one ki attack that consisted of shooting many little ki beams. Her aim was excellent and Bardock was very impressed. She was actually training under five times Earth's gravity.

Even though she was progressing at a very fast rate, the other girls were too, and Bulma was very anxious of her meeting with the king.

She was  relieved to learn that he had to go on an urgent mission to Vegita-sei and would only be back in time for the tournament. 

Meanwhile, she learned a lot of things on this saiya-jin empire. The king had offered his son to this lizard called Frieza who had changed him in  a cold hearted beast.  Twenty-five years later, Frieza had threatened the king of destroying his planet when the king had asked for the return of his heir. The king, very angry, tried to rebel against Frieza. The latter quickly killed the king and to punish the others saiya-jin and show his superiority, he got rid of every female saiya-jin. Prince Vegeta, who was on another planet during these moments, had come back to Frieza and taken his revenge. This part of a story was a bit of a myth since no one, with the exception of Kakarrot, the prince's best friend, knew about what happened in that moment. But some thought he had transformed into the legendary super saiya-jin. Kakarrot had always refused to talk about the moment. Bulma wondered what was a super saiya-jin but Bardock always refused to sayabout anything concerning his race as were the other saiya-jin. Every information Bulma collected was through some files she decrypted in the saiya-jin system n the last sunday.

After defeating Frieza,

'I wonder why they do not want us to know anything. And why is Calirma, a girl saiya-jin still alive?' Bulma wondered. 

Changing her tedious train of thought, Bulma remarked in the last few days, an amelioration on the body side. She was less thin and more muscular thought still lean. She looked healthier even thought her skin was still very light. Her lips looked fuller and her eyes were sparkling with life .

Chi-Chi looked like she was having a good time, but the two of them did not talk much. Chi was very secretive on her life and Bulma respected that. Kakarrot was often seen near their apartments or the training area watching Chi training.

He would sometimes bring a dead deer or bear and offer it to Chi who would be completely disgusted but too scarred to say anything but thank you. When she accepted his offerings, he always looked very pleased of himself and would go away winking.

Secretly, Bulma thought that Chi was falling for him since her eyes were shining each time she was seeing him.

' I guess she likes the bad boy king of guy,' Bulma thought.

A/N : In the next chapter, the long awaited tournament will begin. Some questions answered, some action and , well, … you will see! Don't forget to **review! **Adios!

;)


	8. Chapter seven

A/N : Yeah! I updated! You see, I thought that since I would not update for a month I could at least give you this piece of reading too munch on for a while. Why? Because of all of those wonderful reviews I got. Thank you, you and you ( points a finger dramatically at every person reading this! ). ;) I'm getting crazy! Well, have fun!

Chapter seven

A loud cheering sound could be heard from the semi-circular stadium. The saiyans, only one weak before the actual competition, had managed to carve this monumental roman circus with their ki beams. Bulma stood on the tip of her toes, outstretched and nervous about what was about to happen.

' Shit, I really have to do well if I want to stay alive. Am I strong enough?' In the past few months, Bulma's ego had taken a boost : she had lots of friends, a lot of people admired her because of her talent for dancing and her intelligence which was very practical in their situation. Bulma had, more than once, saved the life of herself and her friends by countering saiyans verbal attacks with the laws of their own constitution that she had thoroughly read. 

The saiyans did not even have the right to rape them! Therefore, Bulma talked about it to the commander of the ship who had taken the king's place during the latter's absence, and he said that she was right. He had thus convoked all of the saiyans to a reunion and had commanded them to stop pursuing the girls or they would meet the wrath of their king. It seemed some saiyans did have a sense of honor!

Kakarrot continued to courtship Chi who was less and less being seen of since she was always with him during her free time.

" Team number 26, team number 26 is asked on stage. Team 57, prepare yourself!'

Bulma came back to reality and fixed one last time her outfit. They were presenting the song 'I'm a slave for you' and she was still a bit uneasy about performing in front of such a large audience. She wore a pair of jeans and a pink tank top and bandana. The rest of the group had beige bandanas and tank tops.

' Well here it goes!' she reassuringly thought.

She walked to the center of the stage and crouched in a low position. The music soon started and she moved her body to the flow of the music as she had done so many times before. The group was perfectly synchronized and the spectators were raging with excitation. The song seemed to take effect as Bulma had planned it.

 ' What I have to do to win this stupid competition is unbelievable ! What would Bulma, one year, think about the new Bulma who had sunk to the level of a teasing whore?' Bulma sadly thought.

She was effecting a suggestive move when she caught sight of a red and gold cape from the corner of an eye. There was the king, right in front of her, in the first row! He looked bored and did not seem to recognize Bulma. 

'Well, I suppose it is better that way, I would not like him to remember that sparring session I owe him. Hmmmmmm, at least he is not looking away.'

One last kick and the dance was finished. The whole stadium stood up and cheered loudly. The team got out of stage and quickly changed in a new costume which consisted of tight brown leather pants and a beige camisole.

They girls were to remain bare foot.

The team quickly returned to the stage and performed the next song : 'Whenever, Wherever'. The time of Bulma's solo was quickly approaching and she found herself extremely nervous.

The familiar bang was heard and she began to swing her hips as Shakira did on the music video. Now**, that** seemed to capture the audience's AND the prince's attention. Not a sound could be heard as she performed that part of the song as if everyone was being hypnotized by the moving of the lower part of her body. Bulma did not seem to notice the change as she was now in a different world. The song finally finished and a strange quietness covered the stadium. Bulma, now realizing the strange state of the saiyans, grew steadily anxious. The crowd suddenly cheered very strongly and loud clapping could be heard. Bulma knew she had won this round.

The group returned to the back stage and awaited their fate. The next 30 groups passed but never was a team as applauded as Bulma's. Finally it was finished and after half an hour the king walked royally to the stage.

' Kami, he is so handsome. It's too bad he is such a bastard!' Bulma thought.

The crowd quieted and the king began to talk. He spoke very virulently in Saiya-go and a thunder of applauses was heard. After what seemed like ages he finally said the results of the competition in English.

The teams that would have make it to the finals are the following : number 8, 35, 67, 23 and 12."

Bulma frustratingly stomped her foot on the ground. ' Darn, Brista did it to the finals and not I!' She could not believe it : her routines were perfect and the crowd seemed to love her dance moves. Why had she lost?'

Then the king continued, " However, no semi-finals and finals will take place since it is very evident that team number 26 is the winner." He then read something on a piece of paper and continued, " Bulma Briefs, leader of the group, come on stage immediately."

Bulma almost refused to go since he did not even ask her to go but commanded the act but she was too happy about the whole thing. She walked towards him and accepted a silver band he handed her. The royal crest of Vegitasei was carved on it. Bulma sent him a questioning glance and he simply harshly whispered,

"Put it on and don't ask questions wench. You are too keep it on always if you want to stay alive."

Bulma was getting angrier by the second and was about to retaliate when the king shot her a mocking glare.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you or I could remember that sparring session I promised you."

Bulma quickly shot her mouth and send him a glare that would have scarred the bravest of men. But Vegeta was not a man.

"Now present us your last piece of dance!" he proclaimed.

Bulma quickly took her place between her comrades and danced to the music of 'I'm a survivor' who seemed to ignite the audience's excitation. When the song finished, she exited the stage and was to go to her room to prepare for her last night of training before the tournament of the day after, but not before managing to steal a glance from the king before going.

A/N : Well, I hope you liked it. I managed to squeeze a B/V moment in there but next time…. Well you shall see! Don't forget to **_review!_**

**__**


	9. Chapter eight

AN : Hey, here is another chapter, the longest I ever wrote in fact. Hope you'll like it. By the way, the saiyans and the ship are still on Earth. They are waiting until the end of the tournament to go back to Vegita-sei. And thank you for the enormous response in reviews, it really helps me find inspiration for this fic.  
  


Chapter eight

" Come on, woman, you can do better than that. You have already shown me better. Punch, kick, dodge, punch, punch, dodge …"

BAM! 

" Ouch, be careful Bardock. I have to be able to stand on my two feet tomorrow," said Bulma, just recovering from her fall on the hard ground. 

Since this was their last night of training, Bardock had brought her outside of the ship to train in the desert. The night was truly beautiful, the stars illuminating the  pitch dark sky. The weather was just perfect, not too hot but not to cold either. Gigantic mountains surrounded them, reflecting the light emitted by the moon.

" Enough for today. You should rest." Bardock stated, matter-of-factly.

" Don't worry, I'll win this tournament and you know it. Now stop worrying about me, you big oaf, and return to the ship. I'll join you shortly, I promise."

Over the past year, Bulma and Bardock had grown quite close developing a father-child like relationship. Bardock did not vocalize his concern- he was still saiyan, mind you- but Bulma could clearly feel it.

Bardock frowned and responded, 

"Don't lie to me girl. We both know perfectly well that you will continue training until you grow too tired to move. Well, I defend you to do that. I want you to win the competition. I have, after all, bet on you a lot of money."

Bulma jumped on him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

" Look I promise you to go back to sleep in an hour. What do you think?"

" Perfect." Bardock then quickly detangled himself from Bulma and flew away.

Bulma sighed and resumed her training. She practiced her latest ki moves not even known by Bardock. She had practiced them in secret on very opportunity where she was alone. She would not only win this competition but also surprise all of those arrogant apes.

However, one was to know of her rapidly growing power. One who was very close to her at the moment, hovering above her, watching her every move, sensing her every motion, breathing her sent. The light from the moon flickered in his eyes as a flame would, a fire slowly consuming the normally heartless warrior. He grunted and flew away, not wanting to lose control.

' Soon, very soon little one.'

………………………………..

" Let the tournament begin!"

The announcer quickly scurried out of the area as a bulky girl and a short woman took their place in the center of the ring. Now, this was no regular ring. For beginners, it was as big as 10 football fields. Lets not forget all of the obstacles that were added to make to show more interesting to the saiyans such as boulders, mountains, lakes and forests. The audience was surrounding the area, cheering as the women beat one the other. Bulma watched all of this from a cold and calculating eye. The prince was no where to be seen, his throne facing the center of the area still unoccupied.

A few fights took place and it was finally Bulma's turn. She stepped in the ring and heard a loud cheering. The saiyans had obviously not forgotten her little show of the previous day. The fact that she was wearing a tight black spandex fighting gear was probably affecting their judgment too. However, Bulma did not notice those unimportant facts and focused on her adversary.

The girl was well built and looked arrogant but Bulma could clearly feel the uncertainty that veiled her vision. That was another of the things Bardock had taught her, to be able to follow her instincts. And her instincts told her presently that the girl did not want to fight at all.

' This will be too easy,' Bulma thought. Bulma did not show any compassion whatsoever since she knew that  the girl was part of a group who hated her because of her success in the last few months.

A gunshot was heard and the young girl threw herself on Bulma. The latter easily dodged every attack carried on by the girl and, feeling a bit of sympathy for her, Bulma simply knocked her out unconscious in a matter of seconds.

The atmosphere, firstly full of raging saiyans screams, quickly dropped as they watched with wide eyes, the rapidity in which the fight was over. They were not happy. Not happy at all. This was supposed to be fun but that Briefs woman had simply knocked the other one unconscious without a second thought. There was a revolting motion in the crowd when the king suddenly made his appearance, holding off any protestation. The crowd quickly quieted and the king took his seat. He then nodded at Bulma to resume what she was doing and she simply walked out of the fighting area, her job already done. Though she still saw the disapproving glare Bardock shot her for defeating her enemy too rapidly and the angry glare the king threw her for disrespecting him by turning her back on him.

'What do they think I am, a bloody, heartless murderer or a respectful sniveling servant?' Bulma sarcastically thought.

She entered the shelter provided for the women of the tournament and waited until the semi-finals were to be announced.

After what seemed like days, everyone had fought. The semi-finals took place and Bulma once again easily took out her adversary to the surprise of the gaping audience. Chi-Chi however did not have that much chance and was disqualified in the last round. Kakarrot shot her a warm smile, an unusual act from his part, while she was carried to the medical bay. She gave him a small smile in return.

Now was the time for the ending fight. Bulma walked to the center of the ring and was all but surprised to see Brista standing in front of her.

" Looks like I will finally able to beat you to a bloody pulp- won't I?" Brista said, her voice full of venom.

Bulma did not even degrade herself to respond. She simply ignored her completely.

"Yes you better preapare yourself mentally. It will hurt after all." Brista continued.

' I can't believe it, the girl is so full of herself!' Bulma thought.

The gunshot was heard and the battle finally began. Bulma had to admit that Brista was stronger than the other girls but she was still inferior in every other point to Bulma : strategy, rapidity, ki attacks – you name it. She just strived on power.

' It isn't good to develop only one strength' Bulma gloomily thought, unconsciously remembering the numerous beatings Bardock had delivered on her to get her rid of all of her weaknesses.

Bulma switched to the attack mode, suddenly realizing that she had not even needed to uncover one of her secret moves until now.

' Well, I guess I will use them another time. Time to finish this ridiculous little game.'

Bulma dodged the punch of Brista, took her arm and flung her up into the air. She then released a series of attacks that quickly got the air and life out of Brista  who fell on the ground below, badly beaten. Her eyes slowly shot close, although not before she had the time to send one last glance towards Bulma who did not even show a sweat. The glance said only one thing : she was beaten.

The crowd applauded noisily and the handsome king ascended towards Bulma. He proclaimed,

"Here is the winner of the fighting tournament."

A loud cheering was heard. A mocking glint could be seen in his eyes.

" But don't you think that all that show was too easy for her?"

The audience thought about it for a second, and slowly realizing what their king had in store, cheered, to Bulma's horror.

' No, no he wouldn't!' she pleaded Kami.

" Yes, I thought so too. Let the real game begin. You will fight me, woman, as a retribution for all your past disrespects towards me."

That said, he threw his cape aside and placed himself in combat position.

Bulma could only do the same, her heart loudly beating in her chest from anxiety.

AN : Well, another chapter done. For those who are wondering about my other fic, Nobility, yes I will eventually update it. The response on this fic is bigger so I tend to show favoritism towards it. I will try to update the fastest possible but I warn you that am still in my finals.

Don't forget to **review** !


	10. Chapter nine

A/N : Voilà ! I have finally updated this fic ! I am really sorry for the late update but I had a major problem with my computer. All is okay now so I will update regularly from now on. I will probably update Nobility in the next 2-3 days for those who wonder. I hope you like this chapter !

Chapter nine 

That said, he threw his cape aside and placed himself into combat position.

Bulma could only do the same, her heart loudly beating in her chest from anxiety.

The king carefully surveyed Bulma, a mocking glint gracing his eyes. He was waiting for her to make the first move but Bulma had other plans. ' Maybe I can beat him if I fight intelligently,' she tought. 'Well, here goes nothing!'

She powered to half her maximum strength, screaming loudly, thus giving the impression that she was fully powered up. The ground shook a bit and some rocks were projected into the mass of ruthless saiya-jin warriors. Everyone, including the king, fell into her trap.

"So this is just how powerful you are? Pathetic! And I wanted a challenge!" the dark king taunted. " Obviously I do not even need to power up to beat you, weakling!" The crowd laughed wholeheartedly at those comments.

Bulma then directly charged at him rapidly which surprised the king since he did not await such a forward move from her. He simply dodged all of her attacks easily. The king was not responding to any of her blows, therefore humiliating and frustrating Bulma.

She was disappointed. She had expected the king to attack her and that was the most important part of her plan : he had to believe that he had the upper hand. She landed a blow on his chest and decided that trying to provoke him physically was a waste of time. She had to find another method to make him angry so that he would retaliate. 

"So 'Geta, can't even land a blow on a poor little ugly girl- can you?" she bloated. He did not respond. ' He is more intelligent than I taught. It will be hard to make him lose control,' she realized.

"Too bad your father is not here to see what a loser you are. He would have laughed his head off," Bulma tried. 

At that moment, a large probing vein appeared on the forehead of the king. He was not angry : he was furious.

' Touché,' Bulma tought.

He than sent a powerful blow across Bulma's ribs and after flipping himself on top of her, kicked her straight in the back, sending her diving towards the ground.

That was a little more harsh than what Bulma had expected but it was time to set the critical part of her plan into motion. During her fall, she gradually increased her strength until she reached her maximum power. The movement passed unnoticed. She had learned this technique of powering up and down unnoticeably during her secret training sessions.

She stopped her descent just before reaching the ground. She, however, made sure to throw a inconspicuous energy ball on the ground to give the impression that she had fallen on the rough earth.

Vegeta, sure of his victory, remained in his place in the air, unmoving, a mocking smirk adorning his face. Suddenly, he saw a multitude of flying ki disks coming towards him from the ball of smoke. He gracefully avoided each and every single one of them.

' The girl can't even throw a damned ki disk correctly!' he thought, disappointed. He had really expected a challenge.

The flow stopped for a few seconds then began all over again. Vegeta was surprised. 'Why would the girl lose all of her energy on such a pointless attack,' he wondered. 

He heard a sound coming from the top of his head and saw the previous ki disks coming back towards him. The only thing he had the time to think about before being assaulted from up and down by the energy disks was, 'the little minx tricked me!'.

The saiya-jin could not believe their eyes. A mere earthling had landed a powerful attack on the strongest warrior of the whole universe. The heat of the explosion reached every person in the stadium. Bardock was astounded. He knew she was good but she had never shown her full potential to him.

A few seconds passed by. Everyone was holding their breath and an electric tension was floating in the air.

All of a sudden, another explosion took place and a blond Vegeta was seen advancing towards a terrified Bulma. 

The king stopped when he was about five feet from the blue-haired girl and turned towards the crowd. "Get back to the spaceship immediately. I wish to finish this privately," he barked.

The crowd was sourly disappointed but did not protest. A loud scrambling was heard and soon the stadium was completely deserted.

Bulma quickly scurried to her feet and admired the sight before her. The saiya-jin king stood before her, an incredible amount of raw energy radiating from his persona. He was now half-naked and bleeding from numerous places. The expression on his face was murderous but Bulma saw a hint of admiration and playfulness into his pitch-black eyes.

"I must admit, girl, that I am impressed. In any other situation, I would have easily beaten you, but you discovered my weakness and used it to your advantage. I was wrong to underestimate you but don't worry, it will _never _happen again. 

He slowly approached her, as an animal would stalk his prey, but Bulma stood her ground not wanting to display her fear. Vegeta then circled her, a feral glint in his eyes, and stopped behind her, barely brushing her back with his torso. He whispered huskily in her ear, "this is not finished little one. You won this battle but I will win the war."

Bulma then felt a sharp blow on her neck and fell into a black void.

…………………………………………………

Bulma groggily regained consciousness. She wanted to open her eyes but they seemed impossibly heavy. She felt someone getting close to her and putting an elastic band on her arm. Bulma wanted to ask what was happening but she could not open her mouth.

Realizing that this person wanted to inject a unknown substance into her body without her consent, Bulma found a new force from the deepest depths of her being and weakly struggled. Two hands restrained her movements and she heard the comforting voice of Bardock telling her to calm down, that nothing bad would happen to her. 

Bulma slowly stopped moving, trusting him, and too tired to continue moving anyways.

She then felt the needle piercing her skin and calmly waited. Suddenly, a sharp pain seized her body and she felt that she was burning from the inside.

'Bardock, how could you..' she desperately wondered, falling once again unconscious.

A/N : Wow, I can't wait to write the next chapter. This fic is becoming quite exciting! Thank you for all the reviews by the way. I read them with great pleasure and joy!

**Don't forget to review**! Thanks! Giggles ;)


	11. Chapter ten

A/N : Gods, I am so sorry for the VERY late update. You see, I had the wormblaster virus on my computer for almost two weeks and I could not get rid of it. Then school began and you know how it is…. Well, I hope you all have fun reading this baby!

Chapter ten

Tic. Tac. Tic. Cling. Whiteness. Brightness. So much light. So much noise. And a headache. A splitting headache. What was happening… 

As hard as Bulma tried, she could not open an eye nor lift an arm. She felt sore all over, but strangely enough, she also felt healthier. She tried to remember the last events it was difficult. However, she did piece the whole puzzle together eventually and felt a sharp pain pierce her heart. ' How could Bardock do this to me?' she wondered. 

Slowly regaining her senses, the woman slowly opened her eyes, letting the bright light filter through her lashes. Getting accustomed to the light, she got up from her bed and looked around, sometimes tripping a little since she did not seem to have found her center of gravity yet.

She was not in her room but in much more luxurious one, she realised. The bed she was sitting on was humongous, covered with soft burgundy silk sheets and feather pillows. The carpet adorning the floor was ivory as were the walls. Several paintings were hung on them, all representing beautiful women she supposed were coming from Saiya-jin mythology. The dresser was made from  deep brown-red wood and was very finely chiseled. 

But most surprising of all was the window. The window. Black. Black. Blue and green. A sphere. A tiny sphere. Planet Earth seen from far far away. Bright, very bright stars. And so detailed. 

Bulma tried to cope with her pain. No one would miss her anyway. Not even her family. She was not perfect enough.

She turned around. Why wasn't there anyone with her? What was expected from her?

So thirsty. Bathroom. Mirror.

' Is that me?' she thought.

Her hair was longer, fuller, curly but not frizzy. Her eyes were bigger and her lips fuller. Her legs, her arms, her body were well defined, better than she remembered. Oh. And a tail. A blue fluffy tail to be more precise. A shout. A frightened face.

A knock.

Bulma was brought out of her trance. Was it all a dream? So strange.

" Hello, Bulma," a familiar voice greeted. " Please take a bath and put this on, you have a ceremony to attend."

" Calirma, is that you. I never realized you looked that way. You are really pretty, you know," a soft voice responded.

The young girl blushed. 

"Bulma, I have been ordered to explain to you what happened and what you will have to do in the next few hours. You see, a few years ago, our planet was a flourishing place. Mates were happy, the economy was going well, the royal family was respected and everyone was content. However, 3 years ago, every saiya-jin female living on the planet began to die for an unknown reason. One after the other. They all died. The only reason why me and a few others survived is because we were not on the  planet at that peculiar moment. Scientists began to search for the cause of such death and for its cure. But as you know it, Bardock could not possibly be efficient enough by himself and the others, even thought they tried to help him, were not versed into the scientific field from the beginning."

"We were always a race of warriors. So they all died before a cure was found. We still do not know the cause of the disease. It was a period of sadness for everyone and the males were going crazy with no woman to satisfy there craves. And that is when Bardock announced that humans were compatibles with saiya-jin. Of course, once we learned how weak you were, we were appalled. But we had no other choice."

"So, king Vegeta decided to go to your planet and select a girl for each of his men. And one for him. And not any girls. The best of the planet. And THE best of them all for him. You see, you won each of your competitions. You showed strength, bravery, determination, fire and much more. So he chose you."

" Meanwhile, Bardock found a way to satisfy the saiya-jin : a potion to change humans to saiya-jin. That is the shot you received after your battle and that is why you must feel a little disoriented right now. All your senses are heightened."

" All of this was explained to the other chosen women, and they all agreed to our terms. In exchange, we left your planet without harming anyone. Do not worry: your friends will be treated with much respect."

" Now, you were chosen as Vegeta's mate and the ceremony will take place today. You shall now prepare," Calirma finished in a sight.

Bulma accepted the information slowly. All was now making perfect sense. She was to get mated with that arrogant monster. Against her will. But what could she do. She was too feeble to resist. For the moment anyway.

So she took a bath. Piled her curly hair to the top of her head. And put on the ivory silky dress. It was very modest. It fell right above her knees and  was long sleeved. She wore a pair of white sandals. Her tail was swinging freely behind her, still a little puffed up.

Bulma followed Calirma throught the long corridor until they arrived in front of a large door. There, Calirma opened the metallic mass and pushed Bulma inside, closing the door behind her.

Bulma could not believe her eyes. Thousands of saiya-jin were in front of her. Males and females. How did they all fit in one room of a spaceship? She was on the stage and Vegeta stood before her, magnificent as usual. He had been waiting for her.

Loud cheers erupted. The dark king advanced towards her and took her hand. He led her to the center of the scene never looking away from her eyes. Arrived at destination, Bardock entered the scene carrying a dagger. Bulma could not help the flash of trahison that was reflected by her eyes. Bardock looked at her saddened. She simply looked away.

 " Let's begin the ceremony," he announced.

He talked in an unknown language to Bulma-and all the women- until he reached a part that he recited in both language.

" Now , you shall both drink each other's blood to seal the eternal union of bonded mates…"

At that, Vegeta took the dagger and made an incision in his neck. He waited for Bulma to lick the blood but she could not move. She seemed paralyzed. Sensing her discomfort with the whole situation, the king made a gesture totally alien to him: he took her hand and drew round patterns on it in front of everyone. The audience gasped.

Bulma, finally understanding what was awaited from her, approached him and liked the wound. The blood left a burning sensation in her throat and her tail began to swing appreciably. Bulma felt lighter for a short moment. Happy, satisfied.

Then it was his turn. He gently nipped her neck and then, without warning, bit her and drank some of her blood. At that moment, he stopped drawing circles in her hand and took her in his arms completely. They both felt a special link unite them and the cheers began all over again.

The last events being too much for the recently recovered Bulma, she fainted in the arms of her newly mated king.

  A/N : Yeah! What comes after the mating ceremony? I bet you all know? I just want to warn you that future updates may be long since this year I have to get really good marks at school. 

Now, don't forget to **_review!_**


	12. Chapter eleven

A/N : Yes, I am finally back! Sorry for the humongous delay but a certain mister is keeping me occupied since the end of school… An anonymous reviewer put me back on the right track I guess… Well, on with the story… Hooray!

Chapter eleven

The air was hot. Bulma,getting up from her deep slumber, turned on her side to get a better view of her surroundings. The bed she was lying on had deep burgundy satin sheets and pillows. The structure was made out of dark wood, probably maple, which was surprising considering the fact that mostly on the ship was made out of metal.

Not too far away stood a table supporting enormous proportions of seemingly delicious food: chocolate, strawberries, cinnamon cookies…

There was also a door, which, Bulma concluded, must lead to the bathroom. 

She suddenly felt frisky and decided to observe her clothing. She was wearing a white tunic, very similar to the one she wore at the ceremony. However, this one was much more skin revealing, having no sleeves and a _décolleté_ going all the way down to her navel. The dress was also much shorter reminding her of Earth's mini dresses. She wore no shoes and all of her jewelry had been removed.

She lied there, not knowing what to do. Still feeling a little tired, she decided to go back to sleep, slowly closing her eyes, hoping to delay whatever was awaiting her.

But fate desired something else. As soon as she closed her eyes, she felt a weight close in upon her. She was going to scream but a hot mouth covered hers, muffling her voice. She fought as if her life depended on it but a light squeeze of her tail by the capturer put her defenseless. She finally opened her eyes to discover that her assailer was none other than her new husband…or should she say…her new mate.

"Leave me alone you beast," Bulma shouted.

"I have awaited too long for this woman. There is absolutely no way that you will get out of this," Vegeta replied.

Bulma then decided to try another tactic. 

"Well, why would you want anything to do with a sniveling ugly blue freak such as me, my king?" she asked.

"Good try, but it is not enough. I told you I would never underestimate you again and I plan to keep my promise, woman. Plus, you did change a lot in the last year, and for the best must I add. Now, if you cooperate this will agreeable for both you and me. I do not wish to hurt you. You are my mate after all. Our relationship will be based on equality and respect. You must not really desire this for the moment but this arrangement has lots of advantages for you. Plus, I am known to be an excellent lover," Vegeta finished with a smirk. 

Bulma quickly got red in the face and said,

" If you think I will simply lay still and let you take me, then you are greatly mistaken, you…you monster."

"We will see about that," he replied mysteriously. "But first, let's eat," he said, a glint illuminating his onyx eyes.

He got up with a feline's grace and speed and made his way to the table, taking back to the bed a bowl full of strawberries and some chocolate _fondue, _still pining Bulma to the bed.

He  took a strawberry and dipped in chocolate and then drew some patterns in Bulma's décolleté. She was hypnotized by the action and did not react. When the job was finished, he ate the strawberry and threw a famished look at Bulma that made her stomach flutter.

 'I might as well enjoy this,' she thought. Vegeta was, after all, very attractive and very well versed in the art of lovemaking, as it seemed. 

He began to lick away the chocolate drawing intricate patterns with his tongue and then going up and ravishing Bulma's mouth. His hand glided down her body, slowly tearing the white material off her curvy body. Bulma completely surrendered to the fire that her king had ignited within her.

………..

Bulma slowly opened her eyes to the new day. She felt an arm around her torso and blushed, suddenly remembering her anterior actions. She did not expect to be such a passionate woman, especially in bed. In the last year, she had discovered a new side to her personality that she had never expected. She was not that little girl that everyone could laugh at anymore. She was now a passionate young woman with fiery determination and courage. And she liked that. Plus, she now had a mate that would respect her and that could ignite a fire deep within her by simply looking at her. 

"Woman, stop thinking and come here closer to me," a gruff voice ordered.

Well, he would at least respect her during the night, a girl could not ask too much from her man - could she?

"Vegeta, I was thinking about something," Bulma seriously began. "Now that we have enough saiya-jin women and men, why don't we establish ourselves on a new planet?"

"You read my mind, woman. That was my plan."

" And Vegeta, how did Calirma survive when all of the other girls and women died?"

"Calirma is not really saiya-jin. She was the first human who took the shot you received, about two years ago. We could not risk losing you," he said with a real smile.

" Now enough talking, I still have to make you discover the pleasures of having a tail," he said quickly grabbing her blue tail and stroking it. 

Bulma purred and thought, "yes, this will not be so bad after all!" She was finally happy.

THE END

A/N : Ouf, finished. Hooray! Now, I still have lots to write. Nobility is still waiting. Do not fret, faithful readers, I will soon continue it. Now, do not forget to review and I wish a Happy Holidays to everyone!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
